


Give Me You

by Higuchimon



Series: Bitter Bargain [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bargaining, Diversity Writing Challenge, Ken Is Not Nice, M/M, One Pairing Boot Camp, Sex Through Coercion, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke wakes up to find the Digimon Kaiser seated by his bed.  And the rest of the day doesn't get any better from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Author:** Higuchimon  
**Story Title:** Give Me You  
**Characters:** Ken, Daisuke|| **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,687||story: 1,687|| **Chapters:** 1/5  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing, section H09, multichap with exactly 5 chapters; One Pairing Boot Camp, #07, request; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #28, 8,373 words  
**Notes:** This is an AU similar to **Lying Hearts** in which the Chosen are now older and have fought the Kaiser for years without any clear victory; Ken's true personality is also closer to that of the Kaiser than anything else.  
**Summary:** Daisuke wakes up to find the Digimon Kaiser seated by his bed. And the rest of the day doesn't get any better from there.

* * *

Daisuke rolled over, wrapped one arm around his pillow, and breathed in a deep, happy sigh. He loved mornings like this, where he didn’t have to wake up for anything or anyone. They didn’t come around all that often. He’d have to wake up _later_ ; they were going to the Digital World to try to take down more of the Kaiser’s Towers, but later wasn’t _now_. 

But that didn’t explain the odd, unnerving feeling that someone was watching him. His first instinct was his partner, but Chibimon didn’t stare at him in a way that would make fear crawl up his spine – if he’d been a chocolate cupcake that would’ve been a different story – and anyway, Chibimon needed to spend this weekend in the Digital World. 

He shifted. Along with the feeling of being watched, which he had grown rather used to during the years of their war against the Kaiser, a feeling of someone else being in the room slowly wound its way through him. 

Still just a bit more asleep than awake, he started to wriggle around, determined to give Takeru or whoever it was that invaded his room without permission a good piece of his mind. 

He met cold, but highly amused, violet eyes, and the words dried up in his mouth from shock alone. 

“What are you doing in here?” He managed a question, even as he started to sit up, eyes flicking around for his D-3. 

Oh. There it was. Over on the desk. Next to where the Kaiser sat. 

Today wasn’t getting off to a very good start. 

The side of that thin, perpetually unamused mouth twitched. It wasn’t a smile, but it gave off the impression of Kaiser – Ichijouji Ken – being amused anyway. After all of these years, Daisuke knew fairly well how to interpret most of those expressions. 

“Waiting for you to wake up. I’ve devoted valuable hours when I could be working towards you today, Motomiya. I expect a proper recompense for them.” 

Daisuke blinked, rubbed his eyes, and gave serious thought to just closing his eyes and going back to sleep. He was obviously still dreaming, so why not? 

He started to do so when the Kaiser’s hand flashed out and wrapped around his wrist in a painful grip. 

“You’re staying awake,” he growled, eyes not moving away from Daisuke. “I have a bargain for you and if you value your friends and your partner in the slightest, then you’ll go along with it.” Again that slash of movement that wasn’t a smile but meant something made Kaiser happy. 

Daisuke didn’t like Kaiser being happy. It generally meant someone somewhere ended up in horrible pain of some kind. 

“I’m going to have a shower, then,” he decided. Maybe once he met some hot water he could think clearly enough to figure out whatever plans the Kaiser had and stop them. His usual tactics of bull straight ahead and damn the consequences _probably_ weren’t going to work on whatever it was. Probably. He’d rely on that if nothing else worked. 

“Of course.” Kaiser didn’t move and Daisuke couldn’t say that he’d expected him to. He retained that hint of amusement, especially as Daisuke realized all he had on right now were his boxers. 

_Well, not like I’ve got anything to be ashamed of._ Daisuke threw off the blanket and scrambled to his feet, pointedly not looking at the Kaiser looking at him. 

Five minutes and a blast of hot water to the face later, Daisuke slammed his way back into his room, dripping wet, clad only in a towel, and eyes wide with absolute confusion and rage. 

“What are you doing in my room? How’d you even get in here?” 

Kaiser’s lips twitched a fraction as he rose up to his feet. “Get your clothes on and we’ll discuss that.” 

Daisuke kept on staring, shaking in rage at the very thought – let alone the reality – of his personal private space having been invaded by his mortal enemy. There wasn’t a great deal else that he could do, though. 

He hadn’t entirely ruled out rushing the other into the wall and keeping him there somehow until he could call the rest of the Chosen. Perhaps something of that showed in his eyes, as the Kaiser bent a stern look on him. 

“As I said, the safety of your friends _and your partner_ depends on you listening to me. And you’re not going to listen if you’re standing there half-naked.” His eyes roved up and down Daisuke. “Not that the view isn’t _lovely_.” 

Daisuke blinked once or twice, then turned a deep crimson and darted back into the bathroom. _He didn’t say that. He didn’t say that at all._

Daisuke normally didn’t think at his best until he’d had breakfast of some kind. So once he had himself sorted out and dressed, he marched right into the kitchen and started to fiddle around with what he could find there. Today he was on his own; Jun was spending the weekend with Shuu off doing fairy tale research or whatever it was they did when they were off together and his parents were off either visiting relatives or friends or going to a festival of some kind. He couldn’t remember which one they’d said they were going to do. 

Ultimately, what mattered was that he was alone, with the Kaiser, who’d somehow gotten into the apartment without anyone noticing him. He’d even gotten into Daisuke’s bedroom, which made it even worse. 

“You could make enough for a _guest_ ,” the Kaiser’s voice came from behind him. Daisuke tensed at the sound. 

“You’re not a guest. You’re an invader.” Daisuke didn’t turn to look, but kept on assembling breakfast. He deliberately made enough just for himself, then headed over to the counter between the living room and the kitchen. 

Kaiser’s hand came down on his wrist again, not quite as hard as before, but enough so that Daisuke noticed. 

“I shouldn’t have to remind you of what I said.” His voice remained soft and dangerous. Before Daisuke could question anything else, his enemy set a tablet down on the counter and flicked the screen with one slender figure. An image of the Digital World appeared, showing a group of familiar Digimon: all those of the Chosen. 

_They were going to stay there together to scout out some of the Kaiser’s troops and see where we could best hit without getting hit back._ No one thought anything of it; the territory they’d chosen to rest in didn’t have any spires at all in it, and they could sleep in shifts to make sure they didn’t get ambushed. It wasn’t at all the first time this happened and it wouldn’t be the last, either, Daisuke guessed. 

With another tap of the Kaiser’s fingers the view widened and tiny glimmers of red showed up in areas covered by shadows. Daisuke shook his head immediately. 

“There aren’t any spires there. You can’t have any of your slaves there.” Things could not change overnight, not like that, not in this war. 

The Kaiser only smiled and changed the scene again. This time it moved in on one of the tall trees, mostly hidden by other trees and bushes. It took a few seconds for Daisuke to focus properly and realize that the tree wasn’t a tree at all, but a spire covered up by other trees. 

“You’d be surprised at what can be built with enough willpower behind it. But I think that’s enough for now.” He cleared the screen with another gesture. “Now, make me breakfast, then we’re going to have a talk about what you’re going to do for me.” 

Daisuke shook his head as fast as he could without his head actually flying off his neck. “I’m not going to do anything for you!” 

No sooner had the words fallen from his lips than he wanted to take them back, recalling in sudden vivid fear what he’d just seen. The Kaiser had their partners all surrounded: _his_ partner surrounded. 

But now the Kaiser gave another of those odd not quite smiles. “I suppose it would be more accurate to say what you’re going to do _with_ me. But we can get into details after breakfast.” He gave a small wave of one hand and Daisuke hissed, every instinct that he owned telling him that he should just ram Kaiser into the wall and force him to move his troops away from their partners. 

What he did instead was go into the kitchen and start making another round of breakfast. He could feel Kaiser’s gaze on his back and it took all he had to stop himself from going for another shower. He’d work through this. He absolutely _would_. 

Finally he brought over breakfast and Kaiser started eating at once. Daisuke picked at his own food, not as hungry as he’d been before, and finally gave up on trying out his stock of patience. 

“What is it that you want?” Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to do it. Breakfast was one thing. Not screaming at the top of his lungs that Kaiser was there was another thing. Neither of those things could measure up to what Kaiser could want from him. 

Kaiser, however, simply finished his breakfast before he gave Daisuke a firm, cool, appreciative look. 

“I think it’s time that we stopped fooling around on certain matters, Motomiya Daisuke.” 

Daisuke’s stomach dropped out of his body. He stared, nothing coherent coming out of his mouth. What in any number of worlds was the Kaiser _talking_ about? He started to ask something on that vein, but the words never came. 

Kaiser leaned closer, grabbed hold of Daisuke's collar, and pulled him close. For even more reasons, nothing came out of Daisuke’s mouth, which made it that much easier for the Kaiser to kiss him. 

“We’re going to get very close, Daisuke. I have _such_ plans for you. For both of us. Cancel anything you thought you were doing today. Today, you’re _mine_.” Quick, harsh, brilliant smile. “And for a number of days after this, too.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Story Title:** Give Me You  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke|| **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,672||story: 3,359|| **Chapters:** 2/5  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, section H09, multichap with exactly 5 chapters; One Pairing Boot Camp, #07, request; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #28, 8,373 words  
 **Notes:** This is an AU similar to **Lying Hearts** in which the Chosen are now older and have fought the Kaiser for years without any clear victory; Ken's true personality is also closer to that of the Kaiser than anything else.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke wakes up to find the Digimon Kaiser seated by his bed. And the rest of the day doesn't get any better from there.

* * *

Daisuke knew he didn’t think too well in the mornings, but he was pretty certain he was awake enough to comprehend what the Kaiser said. He understood all of the words used. But the context? Actually understanding what he _meant_? That one escaped him. 

“What?” He brought his fingers up to his lips, half-dazed still from the intensity of that kiss. 

In all truth, it wasn’t even the first time the Kaiser kissed him. _That_ had been when they were fourteen, over two years earlier. Ever since then, Kaiser made it a point to do so at least once a month. He’d never said why. Daisuke did his best to avoid them, though he’d never been able to. Kaiser could get very creative with the uses of his whip when he chose. 

Now the other shook his head, hints of disappointment showing. “I thought you understood better than that, Daisuke.” He leaned forward, catching Daisuke’s attention as he did. “Focus. Think. I have your Digimon in a very precarious situation. Certainly they can fight. They might even win. Though it would be so much easier with your friends there, I’m sure.” 

Daisuke followed every word, nodding as he did. He wasn’t going to disagree, since it was the truth. 

“But wouldn’t it be even easier if they didn’t have to fight at all? If they never even knew there was a problem to fight?” 

That got the mental ground crumbling beneath Daisuke once again. But he fastened onto it anyway. “All right.” He thought he could see a little something of what the Kaiser wanted now. “What is it that you want from me?” 

“Honestly, Daisuke.” Kaiser sighed and shook his head before he pulled Daisuke into another kiss. “Do I have to spell it out for you?” 

Daisuke hadn’t ever returned one of those kisses. He didn’t return it now. His crush on Hikari seemed a thing of the distant past, a fond memory that had evolved into their current close friendship. Kaiser remained the only person who he’d ever kissed. 

He’d thought about trying it with someone else, but some kind of gut instinct told him he was better off not. The Kaiser did have a temper, after all. 

He still couldn’t quite put everything together, until Kaiser very boldly unzipped Daisuke’s pants and slipped his fingers inside. At that moment, his eyes popped wide and he started to make a strange noise that had no meaning beyond sheer surprise to it. 

At the touch of those cool fingers on his flesh, Daisuke threw himself backward with a startled yelp. _Now_ he knew what Kaiser wanted. 

Kaiser gripped his shoulder, pulling him back onto the stool, an annoyed quirk to his lips. “Daisuke. I really don’t think you want to fight me right now.” He shot a very telling glare at the tablet on the counter next to them. “Do you?” 

Horrid, terrifying clarity fell over Daisuke’s mind. If he put up too much of a fight, if he _angered_ the Kaiser to the wrong point, then their friends, their partners… 

His blood ran cold. It was just as the Kaiser said. They could fight. They _might_ even win. But without their partners there, and they weren’t supposed to get there until the afternoon, the Digimon couldn’t evolve. And without evolution… 

The fight didn’t go out of him. The fight _never_ went out of Daisuke. But his shoulders slumped a little. 

“You are the worst.” He wanted to say something more, but couldn’t, for the same reasons he couldn’t put up the fight he wanted to. 

“I think you’ll change your mind about that soon enough.” Kaiser’s smirk flashed over his lips. He gave Daisuke a very thoughtful look before he nudged the other to his feet. “Your living room. The couch, I think.” 

In stark contrast to his earlier confusion, Daisuke knew exactly what Kaiser had in mind this time. How could he not now? But even as he got up, he bit his lip and tried a tentative question. 

“I thought...I mean… the bedroom? Wouldn’t that be… better?” Not that he wanted the Kaiser to do this to him, but wasn’t that more… traditional? 

Kaiser chuckled, pulling Daisuke in for more kisses, brushing them over Daisuke’s lips and down his throat. “We’ll get to that in due time. This is only the beginning, Daisuke.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Daisuke muttered as he made his way to the living room. It wasn’t that easy, mostly because Kaiser kept on touching him, trailing those long, slender fingers of his across Daisuke’s neck and shoulders, his sides and stomach. 

In front of the couch, Kaiser stopped and stared at Daisuke. While he wore the casual clothes of Ichijouji Ken, his hair not the wild mane it was in the Digital World, his eyes still held the cold fury of the Digital World’s conqueror. “Do what I told you. Contact your friends and tell them that you won’t be going with them to the Digital World today.” 

“What about tomorrow?” Daisuke heard himself asking. The longer he stared into the Kaiser’s eyes, or the Kaiser stared into his, the less _himself_ he felt and the more ready he felt to just do as the Kaiser wanted. It would make things _so_ much easier anyway. Less arguing, less fighting… 

Kaiser smiled, taking the chance to rain a few more kisses on Daisuke’s lips and throat. “Not then, either. You’ve met someone and it’s very important you get to know them better. Do let them continue without you, though. Nothing they do can bother me now anyway.” 

Daisuke really wanted to ask why. He could feel the word rising to his lips, but the pressing of his D-Terminal into his hands by the Kaiser cut him off. 

“The sooner you do this, the sooner we can have _our_ fun, Daisuke.” 

Daisuke wasn’t entirely convinced this would be _fun_ for him in the slightest, but he still pulled up a new message and dashed off a few words. Kaiser moved around behind him, now darting kisses onto the back of Daisuke’s neck, and read the message over his shoulder. 

“Very good,” he approved. Before Daisuke could change a word, Kaiser reached over and pressed the send button, then took the D-Terminal away from him. “You’ve been a good boy now. That earns you a reward.” 

“What are you -” Daisuke’s words choked off in his tongue as Kaiser slipped his hands underneath Daisuke’s shirt and tugged it off of him, tossing it to one side. With Daisuke’s chest and back now bare to him, he ran his fingers all over Daisuke’s shoulders and sides, tracing his tongue over long stretches of Daisuke’s sun-bronzed skin. 

Daisuke still didn’t especially _want_ to enjoy Kaiser’s ministrations. But his body didn’t care what he wanted and he arched into the touch, a low heady moan falling from his lips. 

“Isn’t this much nicer than fighting me?” Kaiser murmured, hands resting now on Daisuke’s hips. When Daisuke didn’t answer right away, Kaiser nipped at his shoulder. “It’s not nice to ignore me, Daisuke.” 

Daisuke jerked at that, eyes widening, mind sharpened back into focus by the flash of pain. “W-what?” 

“Answer me, Daisuke.” Kaiser’s grip tightened just a bit, just enough to warn Daisuke of who he was. “Isn’t this much more _pleasant_ than fighting me would be?” 

Daisuke winced; this was one of those questions that really had only one proper answer. Or rather, one answer that would be accepted. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” It...actually kind of was. If it wasn’t for the fact he didn’t want to do it at all. But other than that... 

“Good. I knew you’d seen reason.” Kaiser rested his lips against the side of Daisuke’s neck for a few seconds before he began to kiss and lick over and over. It didn’t take Daisuke more than a few seconds to realize what he was trying to do. 

“They’re going to _know_!” Daisuke hissed, starting to raise one hand to interfere. Kaiser caught his wrists and pulled them down so he held them behind Daisuke’s back. 

“I know. I want that. They won’t know it was _me_ , but they’ll know you were with _someone_.” A low chuckle ghosted against Daisuke’s skin. “And that’s what you told them, wasn’t it? It will support your story, and be the absolute truth. You don’t want to lie to them, do you?” 

He didn’t wait for Daisuke to reply, but returned to his work, not satisfied until two things happened: the hickey stood out bold and strong against Daisuke’s skin, just where it couldn’t be properly hidden by his shirt, and Daisuke’s knees crumbled and he toppled forward onto the couch. Kaiser knelt down next to Daisuke, one hand now resting on the small of his back. 

“I started something before, Daisuke, and you interrupted it. We’re going to pick up where we left off and this time, there won’t be any interruptions.” 

Daisuke rather missed being too asleep to quite comprehend what the Kaiser meant. Even if he had been, what Kaiser did next made it all too clear. He rested one hand on Daisuke’s still unzipped shorts. 

“I want you to take these off. And the underwear, too.” 

That would leave him utterly, completely bare to the Kaiser’s sight and touch. It didn’t seem fair, either, given that Kaiser hadn’t even lost so much as a sock at the moment. But fair wasn’t in the cards today. 

Slowly Daisuke did as he was told, tossing the clothes over to where his shirt lay. He told himself he’d pick them up before anyone else could see them there and wonder why he’d undressed in the living room. 

“I think...let’s see...” Kaiser examined him with a critical eye. “Sit on the couch. Just like usual.” 

As soon as Daisuke did, Kaiser settled next to him, slipping one arm over Daisuke’s shoulders and the other trailing down his body. “You are _definitely_ going to enjoy this, Daisuke.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Author:** Higuchimon  
**Story Title:** Give Me You  
**Characters:** Ken, Daisuke|| **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,715||story: 5,074|| **Chapters:** 3/5  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing, section H09, multichap with exactly 5 chapters; One Pairing Boot Camp, #07, request; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #28, 8,373 words  
**Notes:** This is an AU similar to **Lying Hearts** in which the Chosen are now older and have fought the Kaiser for years without any clear victory; Ken's true personality is also closer to that of the Kaiser than anything else.  
**Summary:** Daisuke wakes up to find the Digimon Kaiser seated by his bed. And the rest of the day doesn't get any better from there.

* * *

Daisuke smelled delicious, all hot anger and hotter arousal. Kaiser trailed a finger down his chest and stomach, allowing himself a small smile as Daisuke jumped in reaction. He could see tension tightening Daisuke’s shoulder and made a note to ease that sooner or later. 

He wanted Daisuke to enjoy his presence and his touch, to get used to it. To accept it. To _want_ it. Just like he wanted Daisuke. 

That wouldn’t happen tonight, as much as he wanted it to. It would be a beginning, and a very pleasurable one, but he knew better than to presume Daisuke would willingly enter his embrace so soon. 

Accept it because of the threat that hovered over their Digimon, yes. He might even end up being a bit enthusiastic, once Kaiser wore the edges off of his nerves. But willing would come later, with time and experience and understanding. 

Kaiser’s hand closed around Daisuke’s length. He watched Daisuke intently, smiling as the other’s eyes closed and he shivered from head to foot. 

As adorable as Daisuke looked with his eyes closed, Kaiser wouldn’t allow that. Daisuke would see who bedded him every step of the way. 

“Open your eyes, Daisuke,” Kaiser murmured, moving his hand up and down with each word. “I want you to watch. I want you to _learn_.” 

After all, the day would come when Daisuke would not just passively accept his touch, but throw himself headlong into their passions. He would have to know what to do. 

It took a light squeeze for Daisuke’s eyes to fly open, those lovely eyes glittering with a cross of annoyance and arousal. Kaiser wanted that latter to overwhelm everything else. So he kept his hand moving, his other one now languidly exploring Daisuke’s shoulders and chest. 

He’d already left one clear mark of his ownership on Daisuke. No one would know who it was, but they would know _someone_ put it there. He would have to watch the Chosen to see their reactions to it. Those would be almost as fascinating as Daisuke’s own. 

He sped up the movements of one hand while the other slowed down, watching every movement of Daisuke’s eyes and body to learn just what made him feel so very good. 

Daisuke’s hips ground back against the sofa, small noises of pleasure panting out between his teeth. Kaiser leaned closer. 

“Stop fighting it, Daisuke. What’s wrong with feeling so good? I’m not hurting you.” His lips thinned for a few seconds. “But I could if that’s what you wanted. Is it, Daisuke? Do you want me to make you _scream_?” 

One hand slid up to a certain cluster of nerves and he pressed ever so lightly. He’d studied how to do this for weeks; it could come in handy on more than one occasion. But he’d never done it to someone else before. This was human anatomy and humans were difficult to come by in the Digital World. 

But now Daisuke arched upward, eyes round, mouth open in a soundless scream. Kaiser shifted again and pressed his lips onto Daisuke’s, drinking in the pain and the pleasure both. He also kept up his stroking of Daisuke’s aroused length, letting the pleasure overwhelm all of the pain in Daisuke’s mind. 

The idea of combining the pleasure and pain not only appealed to him, but from the way Daisuke wriggled underneath him, he thought it did to Daisuke as well. 

He’d deny it, of course. Daisuke remained new to all of this, and Kaiser would have to show him the way of it all. 

In another handful of gasping moments, Daisuke’s head fell back, another sort of cry, this one shaping more of _Kaiser_ than anything else, falling from his lips, and Kaiser could not have been more pleased to know that Daisuke’s peak struck hard and fast. 

Daisuke slumped back on the bed, trembling, eyes blown wide still with traces of pain and remainders of lust. Kaiser kissed the side of his neck. 

“Now, wasn’t that fun?” Kaiser murmured against the sweat-soaked skin. 

Daisuke blinked a little, turning his head to look at him. “You… that thing...” He lifted one boneless hand to wave weakly at where Kaiser touched his nerves. “What was...that?” 

“You seemed to not like what I was doing by itself,” Kaiser lied easily, “so I thought I’d add something. The human body has all kinds of places one can touch for all kinds of reactions. Didn’t you enjoy that?” 

By all rights, Kaiser knew he should’ve been dead from that look alone. Instead, he pressed closer to Daisuke. “Before you ask, no, that’s not the end. But it is a reasonable sample of the rest of the weekend.” 

He loved the way Daisuke felt against him, faintly trembling and not moving away. He ran one hand up through Daisuke’s hair and played with it. “Now I just need to decide what I’m going to do to you next. You have _so_ many lessons to learn.” 

“So what happens when this is over?” Daisuke asked after a few silent minutes that ended up with him lounging against Kaiser, tension beginning to fade the more Kaiser played with his hair. “When is it going to be over?” 

Kaiser let himself smile, tilting Daisuke’s head up so that their eyes met. 

“Oh, Daisuke. I’m going to have to rip that innocence right out of you, it seems.” He savored the look he got from that. “It’s never going to be over. I’m going to enjoy myself with you whenever I want to. There’s not really anything you can do about it except accept it. You belong to me and you’re going to belong to me for _ever_.” 

With every word he spoke, Daisuke grew paler and paler. Kaiser could see it now. He’d expected to be told this was just a brief weekend fling or perhaps until Kaiser grew weary of him. The idea that Kaiser would want him to warm his bed for he foreseeable future? Not at all on his personal view of things. 

Daisuke started to shove himself forward. Kaiser simply reached up and wrapped his arms around Daisuke’s waist, pulling them close together, enjoying the feel of Daisuke struggling. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kaiser murmured. “We’re not done yet at all. I think I told you that already.” 

He didn’t want to bring up the fact he had the Chosen’s partners surrounded. If he did that too much, it would lose effectiveness as a threat, and he didn’t really _want_ that fight to happen. It would bring attention to where Daisuke was and probably get them interrupted before he finished his fun for the day. 

So he wanted Daisuke calmed down and back under his control without that. 

He pulled Daisuke even closer, arms tightening around him, and sent his hands skittering ever so gently across Daisuke’s skin, searching out those places that would feel the absolute best on him. 

“I don’t -” Daisuke bit back a throaty groan as the sheer pleasure of Kaiser’s touch swept through him. “I don’t want -” 

Kaiser smiled at the sound of that. Perfect to twist. “You don’t want me to stop? Don’t worry. I won’t.” 

He shifted around, pushing Daisuke back to the couch with one hand, the other still trailing over him. His own arousal needed tending to and he knew the only way to do that. Daisuke wasn’t anywhere close to being ready to put his hands or mouth to work taking care of that. Which meant Kaiser would have to use other parts of Daisuke. 

That didn’t disturb him at all. It was part of what he’d come here to do anyway. 

He did wonder how Daisuke would react. Only one way to find out. 

At Kaiser’s urgings, Daisuke shifted around until he bent over the couch, knees buried in the cushions, arms over the back of it. Kaiser kissed down Daisuke’s back slowly while sliding out of his own clothes at last. He’d enjoyed having the slight barrier of clothes between them, but now he wanted more. 

He pressed against Daisuke, letting the other feel his length against Daisuke’s thighs. 

“I know you’ve never gone this far before,” he whispered, “but I know what to do. Trust me.” 

Daisuke managed to twist his head enough to give Kaiser a very annoyed look. “Trust you?” 

Kaiser brushed his lips once more against Daisuke’s neck. “What else can you do?” 

He paid no more attention to Daisuke’s face then, rummaging in his pocket for the lube he’d brought along. Nothing very fancy; he’d stocked up on the fancy varieties at his base. He would introduce Daisuke to those at a later date. 

Now he got down to business getting Daisuke ready. He kept one hand on Daisuke’s back to keep him steady, the fingers of his other hand moving gently in and out. He enjoyed hearing Daisuke’s reactions, hearing the soft pulling in of breath and the following gasp moments later. 

He said nothing. He wanted Daisuke to _feel_ what he was doing, not to have to listen to words. This would be so much more enjoyable if Daisuke didn’t have anything else to focus on except what happened to his body. 

Kaiser himself thoroughly enjoyed everything that he was doing to Daisuke, and the way Daisuke wriggled and gasped underneath him. He’d dreamed of this for weeks and the reality exceeded his expectations. 

There, that was enough. Kaiser moved forward, brushing faintly against Daisuke’s opening, knowing the other could feel him from the change in his breathing. 

_That’s right_ , he urged silently, _Pay attention only to this. That’s all that matters. I’m all that matters to you now._

Another move and Kaiser could feel Daisuke’s warmth all around his length. He breathed in and out slowly, moving carefully, wanting Daisuke to remember their first time together for the rest of his life. He already knew that he would. 

Slow and easy, wanting Daisuke to feel every move that he made, he savored each second. He pressed kiss after kiss on every part of Daisuke he could reach while still taking him in the most passionate manner that he could. 

“Do you like this, Daisuke?” Kaiser murmured. 

In truth, he didn’t expect the whispered answer. “Yes.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Story Title:** Give Me You  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke|| **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,616||story: 6,690|| **Chapters:** 4/5  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, section H09, multichap with exactly 5 chapters; One Pairing Boot Camp, #07, request; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #28, 8,373 words  
 **Notes:** This is an AU similar to **Lying Hearts** in which the Chosen are now older and have fought the Kaiser for years without any clear victory; Ken's true personality is also closer to that of the Kaiser than anything else.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke wakes up to find the Digimon Kaiser seated by his bed. And the rest of the day doesn't get any better from there.

* * *

Daisuke clenched his teeth and used the fact Kaiser couldn’t see his face to close his eyes. He expected pain. He expected Kaiser to just take what he wanted. 

But like everything else that morning, nothing ended up the way he thought it would. 

Except for the fact this was the _Kaiser_ doing it to him, this had to rank up among the most enjoyable experiences of his life. He’d heard about sex before. He’d even done a little fooling around – mostly with himself, given the way the Kaiser liked to ‘favor’ him with possessive kisses on regular occasions – and he sort of knew what it felt like to have this kind of pleasure. 

But having someone else do it to him ended up being something on a different scale entirely. Even with the pain from Kaiser’s touch on those nerves, he knew he’d never forget this morning. Even if it never happened again… 

But it was going to, wasn’t it? Kaiser’s words sank into him ever more deeply. Kaiser wanted him and would do this to him whenever Kaiser felt like it. 

It wasn’t a thought he’d ever wanted to have. He didn’t want it to happen now, not in the rational, thinking clearly part of his mind. Even the not quite thinking so clearly part of his mind didn’t want it all the way. Maybe if the Kaiser wasn’t the Kaiser, if he were really like the way they’d thought Ichijouji Ken was all those years ago… 

That wouldn’t have been so bad at all. 

He could feel Kaiser’s fingers inside of him. It wasn’t _perfect_ by any means. Stinging. Stretching. But Kaiser took his time, and Daisuke realized with a sinking sensation that Kaiser _wanted_ him, Daisuke, to enjoy this. He wasn’t sure of why, though in what small space of mind he had that wasn’t giving itself over to pure pleasure because it was better than the thought of agonizing pain, he had suspicions. 

_He’s not hurting me. That’s good._

_He’s doing this and I don’t want him to. That’s bad._

_I can’t stop him. If I even tried, he’d hurt V-mon and the others. That’s **really** bad._

He’d knelt to the Kaiser once before and everything came out all right, before the war dragged on into a horrifying stalemate where for every tower destroyed, he just raised up two more, and for every slave freed, another three fell. 

There couldn’t be _that_ many Digimon, could there? Surely he’d run out sooner or later… 

But then Kaiser’s fingers moved within him and he touched _something_ and Daisuke cried out, his slowly gathering thoughts now scattered to the winds and he didn’t think that he could put them together again, not when Kaiser moved closer to him and he could feel the other against him, knew how aroused and ready he was, and what was going to happen. 

His fingers clutched at the sofa. Here, in his own family’s apartment, where he’d always thought he was safe, would be his first time with anyone. 

A soft cry spilled from his lips as the Kaiser slowly entered him. He’d wondered before what it would be like, to be inside someone himself, or to have someone taking him like this. Now he knew part of the equation and the answer was: amazing. 

Kaiser soon struck a rhythm in his motions that escalated from ‘amazing’ to ‘mind-blowing’. He moved in and out, alternating Daisuke from being filled to empty and back again, sending spirals of unparalleled pleasure rocketing all through Daisuke. 

Air no longer seemed necessary, replaced by each thrust inside of him. Daisuke found himself moving with Kaiser’s movements, trying to match the rhythm. The idea of them matching, moving as one, sealed itself into him and he could not have fought it anymore than he could fight his need for food or sleep. 

Conscious thought slipped away and Daisuke didn’t try to regain it. All he needed was this feeling of Kaiser inside of him, Kaiser’s hands mapping out his body, Kaiser’s lips caressing his back and shoulders. 

If this was the price he paid for his friends being safe, for his partner not being reformatted, then there were so many worse things he could think of that he could’ve been asked to do. 

From somewhere on the other side of the pleasure, he could hear Kaiser’s voice. 

“Do you like this, Daisuke?” 

What else could he say? Lying would’ve required thinking and Daisuke couldn’t get himself together enough to do that right now. 

“Yes...” 

He arched his back as Kaiser brushed against that spot again, breath coming in short gasps, burying his head against the pillows as all of the pleasure came to an unexpected head. 

Oh. He should probably wash those pillows once they were done. Or his parents would give him hell for it. 

For the moment, though, he rolled over onto a clean portion of the couch and tried to remember what it felt like to have a fully functioning brain. Kaiser being next to him still didn’t help at all, not with how he kept on stroking Daisuke, and when Daisuke wriggled a bit and opened his eyes, he could see a very satisfied smile on the other’s lips. 

“So you did enjoy this after all,” Kaiser all but purred the words out, moving around so he could wrap an arm around Daisuke. Daisuke thought about trying to move away but he felt too good to move any more for the moment. What would be the point, anyway? Kaiser would just pull him back. 

“So?” Daisuke shrugged. “Doesn’t mean that I like you. Or that I’m going to help you.” 

“I didn’t ask you to. I don’t even need you to.” Kaiser’s smile was a lazy streak of self-satisfaction. “This is all that I want from you, Daisuke.” 

“And if I don’t want to give it to you?” Daisuke suspected what the answer would be and he wasn’t disappointed. 

“I’ll take it anyway. Like I’ve done already.” Kaiser ran one finger down the side of Daisuke’s face. “It’s just sex, Daisuke. I only want the use of your body on regular occasions. Nothing else.” 

Daisuke didn’t trust that for a single moment. But he already knew that Kaiser meant what he said: he hadn’t cared about Daisuke’s permission and forced his co-operation. He’d do it again if he wanted to. 

He tilted his head back, letting his brain cells recover, which still wasn’t easy since Kaiser hadn’t stopped touching him. But he did manage to work out a thought. 

“If I do this with you, when you want, will you stop threatening our partners?” He stopped for a moment, putting another mental slot into place. “I mean, outside of battle.” He didn’t at all expect Kaiser to give up fighting them. That would’ve been _really good_ , but Daisuke knew it wouldn’t happen. 

Kaiser said nothing at all for a few moments. Daisuke couldn’t even tell if he were thinking about what he’d said, that was how still his features were. Silence hung in the air, distant and cold. 

“Whenever I want. However I want. I may allow you to have some input, but I am the one in charge of what we do. If something comes up so that you can’t attend when I call you, it had better be a _legitimate_ excuse and not something like ‘you don’t want to’.” 

Daisuke peered a bit closer. “So what would a legitimate excuse be?” 

“I’ll let you know.” Kaiser gave him a very regal, stern look before the side of his mouth twisted upward. “I’ll even let _you_ decide if you want to tell your _friends_ or not.” His fingers tapped their way down Daisuke’s side. “I personally have no objections to them knowing that you spend at least part of your spare time in my arms.” 

Daisuke had no intentions of telling them _that_. He couldn’t even imagine how they’d look at him. 

But to keep them safe? To keep their partners safe? He’d do all of this in a heartbeat. 

“You quit threatening anyone else when we’re not in actual battle and it’s a deal.” Daisuke wondered if he’d have to get this in writing from the Kaiser, or if he was one of those types who would be offended that he wasn’t trusted to keep his word. 

Daisuke wasn’t actually sure if he _should_ trust Kaiser to keep his word, actual contract or not. 

Kaiser pulled him closer and planted a very arousing kiss on Daisuke’s lips. His eyes narrowed after a few seconds, one hand brushing against Daisuke in a way that was far more warning than anything else. He moved his head back a bit. 

“Our agreement includes kissing, Motomiya Daisuke. When I kiss you, you return it.” 

Oh. He’d never done that before. He’d made such a point of not doing it, either, trying to tell the Kaiser his advances weren’t wanted. 

Only now it was different, wasn’t it? Wanted or not, those advances were _accepted_. Which meant...well… 

Daisuke tensed himself up and leaned forward into the kiss, hands moving down to nervously touch the Kaiser’s shoulders. Kaiser’s lips were thin and a bit cold, but Daisuke found himself warming within anyway. 

Kaiser pushed him back onto the couch, then grasped one of Daisuke’s wrists and pulled his hand closer. “Remember what I did to you before?” Daisuke nodded, wondering where this was going. “Now you’re going to do it to me.” He caught Daisuke’s gaze quite firmly. “And if you do anything that I don’t like on purpose, the bargain is off.” 

Daisuke swallowed. He hoped he’d be a quick learner for this. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Story Title:** Give Me You  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke|| **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,683||story: 8,373|| **Chapters:** 5/5  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, section H09, multichap with exactly 5 chapters; One Pairing Boot Camp, #07, request; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #28, 8,373 words  
 **Notes:** This is an AU similar to **Lying Hearts** in which the Chosen are now older and have fought the Kaiser for years without any clear victory; Ken's true personality is also closer to that of the Kaiser than anything else.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke wakes up to find the Digimon Kaiser seated by his bed. And the rest of the day doesn't get any better from there.

* * *

Kaiser smoothed his fingers through Daisuke’s hair as the other exercised his lessons in how to use his hands. He wasn’t experienced or a natural by any means, but enthusiastic? Yes, he was indeed. But of course, he _was_ Daisuke. 

_I really should’ve thought he’d react like this, too._ He’d known Daisuke would do anything to protect his partner and friends. That was the basis of why he’d approached Daisuke like this, holding that threat over their Digimon. But he hadn’t considered that Daisuke would offer a more or less personal surrender. 

Daisuke would still fight him on the battlefield, for so long as those battles raged – which would not be long at all if Kaiser had anything to say about it – but off the battlefield, he would be Kaiser’s obedient sex partner. 

Kaiser wasn’t certain if ‘lover’ would be the accurate term, as he saw nothing of ‘love’ in the relationship at all. Just a compatibility of hormonal desires. 

That, and he thoroughly enjoyed satisfying himself with Daisuke’s body. He looked forward to doing so many more times this weekend. 

He tapped his fingers on the side of Daisuke’s face to get his attention. “I think we’re going to move to your bed now,” he said. He ignored Daisuke’s pouty moan and urged him to his feet instead. “And after that, we’re going to my base. I think you’ll love my bed there.” He pulled Daisuke close enough to whisper into his ear. “And everything I’m going to do to you in that bed.” 

Daisuke actually blushed. Kaiser enjoyed the sight before heading to the bedroom, his arousal increasing with every movement of Daisuke’s body against his as they walked. His goals for this weekend remained twofold: convince Daisuke to surrender his body to him – which he’d accomplished – and then exhaust Daisuke sexually until he couldn’t move afterward. Daisuke would recover, of course, but it would be good training, and he anticipated the myriad of questions Daisuke would have to answer from his friends. 

The bed remained messily unmade as Kaiser lowered Daisuke onto it, those pretty, large brown eyes tracking Kaiser. “What do you want to do now?” 

“What we did before. Only like this,” Kaiser answered, running one hand down Daisuke’s front. “I want you to see me inside of you, not just feel me.” 

Daisuke’s cheeks reddened even more and he ducked his head. “Feeling you was pretty intense.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it was,” Kaiser murmured, setting the tube of lube he’d brought along near at hand. “But this is what I want. And I want to see you like that, too.” He smiled a slow and lazy smile. He spoke the absolute truth. Daisuke was exquisite enough just laying there. Kaiser wanted to see what he was like when he was a helpless puddle of lust and need. 

He leaned forward to trace his tongue across one nipple. “And do remember, Daisuke, that all of this is what _I_ want. You haven’t forgotten that, have you?” 

“N-no,” Daisuke shook his head and Kaiser rewarded him with another swipe of his tongue. 

“Good boy. I want to sear that into you: that everything we do is because I want it. I want you to enjoy our visits together. So you will.” Because when he cut the ties that bound the Chosen together, he would take Daisuke to his base on a permanent basis, and if Daisuke understood his purpose was to pleasure Kaiser, he wouldn’t put up a fight. 

But that remained in the future. For now, he needed only to enjoy himself, and make certain that Daisuke did too. 

Thankfully, that was not a difficult prospect at all. 

* * *

The thought of being in Kaiser’s bed, in his _base_ , ran multiple courses in Daisuke’s mind. On the one hand, Kaiser probably had all kinds of ideas planned for what they would do there, and a lot more room to let them happen in. Daisuke hadn’t given serious thought to sex before other than the fact it happened, but with every minute it grew clearer that Kaiser had _many_ plans and wanted to carry them all out with Daisuke. 

The other course of thought involved finding out where the base was – something they hadn’t discovered in all these years – and maybe even finding a way to put a stop to the Kaiser’s reign of evil. Surely he’d have a few minutes to try that out? 

Both of those thoughts ended up being swept away by yet another crashing tide of pleasure as Kaiser demonstrated once again that he knew just how to make Daisuke feel sinfully _good_ , and not only that, but he got better with practice. 

* * *

Daisuke lost all track of time. It was hard to watch the clock or fumble for his watch when Kaiser’s hands stroked down his sides or his mouth brushed against flesh that he’d never known could be so sensitive. He’d never imagined simple _touch_ could feel this _good_ , let alone from someone supposed to be his enemy. 

Who was his enemy. The more time that passed, the harder Daisuke had to fight to remember that, not when he offered drinks and ordered lunch delivered, and dozed off at times, waking up to find himself in Kaiser’s embrace, once or twice even with Kaiser asleep himself. 

He knew he should call the others. Just to let them know that everything was all right and maybe they should check on their partners if they hadn’t already. 

But that meant getting up. That meant being away from those warm arms around him, and possibly even waking Kaiser up and having to explain what he was doing, and he didn’t think ‘talking to my friends’ would be a good answer 

So he stayed where he was, and slid back into sleep, knowing when Kaiser woke up again, they’d go for another round or two. 

Even after only a few hours, he was getting used to it. 

* * *

Kaiser groaned as he released inside of Daisuke, leaning forward to pepper Daisuke’s chest with quick kisses. Daisuke shivered all over, his own peak having been reached minutes earlier, and they both curled up together, quivering too much to think about getting up. 

“What time is it?” Daisuke murmured, though he didn’t make any attempt to find the clock. Part of that might’ve had something to do with how he had his head resting on Kaiser’s chest, with one of Kaiser’s arms thrown over him to keep him in place. 

“Late,” Kaiser murmured. He’d arrived there early in the morning, and watched Daisuke for an hour or two before the other woke up. It hadn’t taken long at all to get Daisuke caught up in sexual pleasures after that, and they’d been going at it all day and into the night. Already the stars glimmered across the sky and while Kaiser didn’t bother to look at a proper timepiece, he could tell it was far past the hour when most people would’ve been awake and active. 

He drew in a breath and pushed himself up. “Get up. We’re going to the base.” 

Daisuke tilted his head up and blinked at him, a hint of annoyance in having to move. “Why now?” 

“Because that’s what I want.” Kaiser gave Daisuke a dark look. “I thought I’d made that clear, Daisuke.” 

He reached over to grab Daisuke’s laptop and his own D-3, fingers darting between the two for a few minutes before he brushed himself off. “Are you ready to go?” 

“What?” Daisuke looked almost as confused as he had when he first woke up to see Kaiser at his bedside. 

“We are going to my base. I had to change the location of the other end to make sure we arrived there.” He’d done a little more than that, but he didn’t think Daisuke needed to know the finer details. He reached over and grabbed Daisuke’s D-3, tossing it over to him. “We can shower when we get there.” 

Daisuke caught the D-3 in one hand, rubbing the back of his head with the other. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Kaiser gave him no time. Instead, he opened the gate, grabbed hold of Daisuke, and downloaded both of them to his personal bedroom. 

“You _could_ take it a little slower!” Daisuke protested as he worked to recover his balance. “What’s with you?” 

Kaiser folded his arms over his chest, clad once more in his preferred attire. This meant he’d have to undress again, but he didn’t care. “I think I already told you what we were doing. We spent one day in your apartment and now we’re going to spend _this_ day here. I’ll send you back Monday morning.” He smirked. “I suggest you take the day off.” He prowled forward, eyes raking over Daisuke’s confused form, adoring how vulnerable he looked right now, naked and marked by the Kaiser’s teeth and nails all over his body. “When I’m done with you, you’re going to need it.” 

Daisuke didn’t protest as Kaiser tugged him closer, melting into his arms and into the very possessive kiss. For that, Kaiser rewarded him with even more kisses. 

“Now. Shower. Then bed.” He didn’t give Daisuke a chance to protest, pulling him along to the bathroom. They’d not even properly reached it before Daisuke’s stomach gurgled. Kaiser amended his plans. “Shower. Dinner. _Then_ bed.” 

Wormmon would bring them food. For all of his uselessness in other areas, he at least made a passable servant. Kaiser made a note to see to it that V-mon received the same training. 

Daisuke would protest, but if he’d ever thought Kaiser would completely keep to a bargain, then he was far more innocent than Kaiser ever thought he was. 

He would train that innocence out of Daisuke, just like he’d made tracks on ridding Daisuke of his sexual innocence. 

Daisuke wouldn’t protest. He’d already agreed and _he_ wasn’t the type to back out of an agreement. 

The future spread out before Kaiser and he could hardly wait to gather it all to himself. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible. 

**Note:** I have two stories I am setting up to follow this. One involves their first day at the base, as this one followed their day at the Motomiya apartment. The second involves what happens when their secret trysts aren't so secret anymore.


End file.
